Conquistando al Dragón
by Ikaros-san
Summary: Yaoi Kai x Tyson, leve Rei x Tyson y Rei x Max. Kai y Rei están enamorados de Tyson, éste no tiene ni idea de lo que sienten. Pero un inocente juego hará cambiar las cosas para...¿Favor de Max y Tyson? Comienza el torneo mundial, rivales amorosos intentan enamorar al peliazul, haciéndole las cosas difíciles al bicolor. Entren y descubran los nuevos retos que les deparan
1. La bienvenida

**¡Hello gente bonita! Tanto tiempo sin dejarme ver por estos rumbos. La verdad la inspiración y la escuela se confabularon para no poder escribir en esta cultural página. Pero después de 80 mil años, vuelvo a ustedes con este nuevo fic de Beyblade. Los personajes de Beyblade no son míos, los pido prestados para traerles esta hermosa y sensual historia 1000000000000% Yaoi. **

**Parejas: **

**Kai x Tyson **

**Rei x Tyson**

**Rei x Max **

**Y otras que surjan para hacerles la vida de cuadritos a nuestros queridos protagonistas muahahahaha cofcof ejem. Sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejó el primer capítulo.**

_**Capítulo I: La bienvenida **_

¿Cómo es que habían terminado en esa situación? Es de aquellas en las cuales, se comienza como algo tan simple y que por azares del destino terminan complicándose y en escenas comprometedoras pero felices (muy felices). En si debían de agradecer a ese "cruel destino" o más bien al causante del mismo…

¿De qué se está hablando? Pues bien, vayamos atrás en el tiempo. Donde las cosas estaban calmas y pacíficas, donde todo era un mundo de ponys escupe arcoíris, un tiempo al cual me ha gustado llamar…

**Una hora antes, en el aeropuerto…**

-¡Abuelo apresúrate! Están a casi nada de llegar-decía molesto un chico peliazul casi arrastrando al mencionado

-¡No me presiones Tyson! Además, acabas de arruinar mi acto final-responde con fingida indignación

-A veces me avergüenzas abuelo, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer eso-sigue arrastrándolo hasta el lugar donde llegarían sus compañeros y amigos

Tyson y compañía esperaban el regreso de Max, Rei y Kai. Después de lo que había pasado con BEGA, decidieron tomar un descanso (obligatorio por cierto) ya que la BBA aun no estaba en condiciones para realizar un torneo de Beyblade. Pero al parecer ya todo se tenía preparado para el siguiente torneo mundial en Japón.

**En el avión**

El ambiente se encontraba bastante denso, la gente incómoda aseguradas de su asiento porque pensaban que las cosas se pondrían feas. Hasta rezaban porque el avión llegara a tierra y huir lo más pronto posible Eso no es lo peor: Max estaba en medio de esa guerra sangrienta y violenta (no es para tanto, pero casi), en la cual nunca quiso ser partícipe, quería que la tierra (o las turbinas del avión, en este caso) se lo tragaran para no estar ahí y aun peor… ¡Ni siquiera sabía por qué esos dos se miraran como si estuvieran a punto de matarse!

**2 minutos antes…**

-Vaya, es increíble que volvamos a jugar Beyblade después de tanto tiempo-emocionado el rubio mirando hacia la ventana

-Max, pero si solo fueron 6 meses-le dice el neko con una gota en la cabeza

-Jejeje, lo sé Rei, pero aun así me pareció una eternidad-sonríe con su linda cara de siempre (:3 - esa)

-Cállense los dos de una vez, intento mentalizarme para seguir soportándolos- el bicolor fruncía el seño mientras tiene los ojos cerrados

-Ahhh ¡vamos Kai!, no niegues que si te caemos bien y en especial Tyson-no sabía que por esas simples palabras pasaría algo horrible

-No sabía que Tyson fuera tanto "de tu agrado Kai"-le mira fijamente

-No sabía que estuvieras tan interesado en mi "agrado" por Tyson- mira fría

-Sabes que yo le agrado más-le reta

-Eso no pareció tan notorio cuando yo regresé al equipo después de mi batalla con Brooklyn- sonríe victorioso recordando la cara de felicidad del peliazul cuando volvió con ellos

-¿Sabes? da muy buenos abrazos de cumpleaños-sonriendo cínico

Mirándolo fríamente.

-Ehhh, ¿chicos?...

-¡NO TE METAS MAX!-le gritan al mismo tiempo haciendo querer esconderse

Lo malo es que tenían que colocarse sus cinturones para aterrizar mientras iniciaban una guerra de miradas asesinas.

**Al presente… (No fue mucha diferencia de tiempo pero ya saben)**

El avión aterriza, al momento de tocar el suelo y abrirse las puertas, Max aprovecha para salir casi corriendo de ahí…

**Con Tyson y el Abuelo…**

-¡Chicos, por aquí!- saluda felizmente a sus compañeros mientras camina hacia ellos

-¡Hola Tyson!- lo abraza efusivamente siendo correspondido

-Hola, tiempo sin vernos- saluda Rei sonriente

-Kai, que bueno que viniste-le mira el peliazul

-Si como sea- yendo por sus cosas mientras le pasa de largo

-Tan irritante y amargado como siempre Kai- hace un puchero

-Hm, como sea – toma su maleta y se adelanta a la salida

-Bueno muchachos, tuvieron un largo viaje así que están invitados como siempre a dormir en el dojo- sonríe el abuelo

-Gracias abuelo-dicen el rubio y el pelinegro al mismo tiempo

Entre risas, gritos, "miradas raras" y un "¡deja de hacer esas cosas abuelo!" por parte de Tyson salieron del aeropuerto rumbo al dojo sin saber que algo cambiaría las cosas para siempre…bueno, no tanto.

**Continuará…**

**Este capítulo es corto lo sé, estoy introduciendo la historia. Los demás capis serán más completos. Cuídense, nos vemos y por los viejos tiempos déjenme un review por fis. **


	2. El juego del twister

**¡Hola, hola! Lamento la tardanza pero tuve algunos contratiempos (cofestabafueracof) ejem bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi. Los personajes de Beyblade no son míos, si lo fueran haría más temporadas con ellos donde haya puro Yaoi jojojo *w* cofcof emm… comencemos. **

**Dedicado a un amigo con mente maquiavélica (muahahahaha).**

**Capítulo 2: el juego del Twister **

Su percepción aquel día había cambiado totalmente. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple juego donde tienes que hacer uso de tu contorsionista interno y que era-principal y únicamente- para divertirse se convierta en algo tan…indecoroso? O más bien, fue la forma (infantil por cierto) por la que se encuentran en esa situación.

_**Hace diez minutos…**_

Kai y Rei seguían lanzándose miradas asesinas y varias indirectas que ya comenzaban a caldear las cosas. Tyson y Max trataban enormemente ignorar ese ambiente "hostil" pero era imposible estando ellos dos de por medio para que ciertos chicos no se molieran la cara a golpes.

-Oigan chicos, si continúan con este juego van a dejar destrozado el auto-dice el abuelo sonriendo como quien no quiere la cosa (o sea "a fuerzas")

-Lamento las molestias, fue grosero de nuestra parte portarnos como niños ¿no es cierto Kai?-mirando al mencionado

-Si como digas- lo ignora completamente mirando hacia la ventana

-_Algo no está bien. Kai y Rei nunca se han peleado, tal vez han tenido sus diferencias antes pero no eran como para ponerse como gatos enojados-_pensó el peliazul observando como esos dos ni se dirigían la palabra

-_Me pregunto por qué se están portando tan infantiles. Creo que empezaron cuando estábamos en el avión. ¿Acaso fue por…? No, no lo creo pero con ellos nada se sabe-_el rubio analiza la situación sacando varias conclusiones

-Bien jóvenes, ya hemos llegado- se estaciona-saquen sus cosas muchachos, porque tengo que ir por provisiones. Mientras diviértanse- acelera cuando ve todas las maletas fuera

Goterón general.

-A veces me pregunto qué hice para merecer un abuelo tan raro-suspira Tyson de forma resignada

_**Varios minutos después…**_

-¡Oh rayos! Estoy aburrido- tirado en el suelo

-Vamos Tyson, Kenny no tardará en traerte a Dragoon. Puedes esperar otro poco o puedes vernos combatir-dice Max sonriente

-¿Y perderme toda la diversión? Ni loco-se tapa la cara con la almohada

-¿De casualidad no tienes de esos juegos de mesa?-pregunta Rei para evitar aburrirse como Tyson

-¡Oh cierto! Podemos jugarlos mientras esperamos a Kenny. Ven Max acompáñame-lo jala yéndose corriendo

Kai y Rei se miran desafiantes.

-¿No soportas la idea de que yo le pueda gustar a Tyson verdad Kai?-el moreno se cruza de brazos

-Eso solo es producto de tu limitada y patética imaginación Rei. Por lo que veo, el sólo te ve como a un amigo-reta Kai igualmente cruzado de brazos

-¿Crees que se fijaría en alguien que traicionó su confianza tres veces?

Golpe bajo para el bicolor.

-¿Crees que se fijaría en alguien que lo abandonó en último momento y cuando más lo necesitaba?- imita su voz con desdén

Al parecer las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado tensas entre esos dos. Ambos comienzan a respirar pesadamente.

-¿Qué pasó con nuestra amistad Kai?

-No lo sé- cruzado de brazos mirándole fijamente

-¿Qué haremos con esto?-el moreno sobándose las sienes por el estrés de la situación

-Hagamos una cosa Rei. Para evitar matarnos dejemos que Tyson decida con quién de nosotros se queda, si seguimos así es seguro que terminaremos siendo odiados por él. Qué dices Rei, ¿trato?-poniendo la mano enfrente

-Vaya, es lo más… amable que has hecho en tu vida- dice en tono de burla mientras estrecha la mano del bicolor cerrando el trato

-No me hagas cambiar de idea Rei- dice el bicolor con una leve sonrisa

En ese momento llegan Max y Tyson con un cerro de juegos.

-Bien chicos, ¡es hora de divertirnos en grande!-dice el peliazul emocionado

-¡Sí!

-Claro

-Hmp (no hay que ser un genio para saber quien fue tan "elocuente")

-Kai, siempre haces eso- con un puchero le mira molesto

-No sé de que hablas- le dice secamente el bicolor evitando ponerse nervioso por su cercanía

-Yo digo ¡vamos a divertirnos! Y tú dices Hmp, yo digo ¡hay que vivirlo en grande! Y tú dices hmp-imitando su pose de "soy el dios del mundo y tú eres un simple mortal"

-Hmp

-¿Lo ves? A eso me refiero, tienes que relajarte más. Por eso traje todos estos juegos, ¡la pasaremos en grande!

_**Cinco segundo después…**_

-Vaya, esta vez superaste tu nivel de estupidez Tyson- dice burlón el bicolor

-Deja al chico en paz Kai. No es su culpa que a todos los juegos les falte una pieza y otros estén irreconocibles por las mordidas de Tyson-evita reírse el moreno

-¡No es mi culpa! Estaba en crecimiento y por eso los mordí- sonrojado haciendo puchero

-Tyson, los mordiste y/o perdiste durante la semana pasada. Me dijiste eso por teléfono- goterón por parte del rubio

Más rojo al verse descubierto.

-¡Bueno ya perfectos! Esos no sirven- tirando los juegos a la basura-Bueno, al menos queda este completo-mirando en la tapa el nombre "Twister"

Max le ayuda a sacar el juego y extenderlo en el suelo. No tardaron mucho tiempo para convencer a Rei y aunque tardaron (más bien obligaron) a Kai a jugar, no tuvo más remedio que participar también.

-Bien, gíralo Maxi- dice emocionado el peliazul

-¡Tú mandas!- gira la manecilla que indica el color y lo que deben de poner en el-Pie derecho azul

Todos con el pie en el azul.

-Mi turno-lo gira-Mano izquierda rojo-indica Rei haciendo que todos pongan la mano en el lugar

_**Al tiempo actual…**_

-¿Co…cómo fue que terminamos así?-el rubio estaba totalmente nervioso

-N…no sé. I…Intentemos movernos- hace amago de moverse

-No Rei, p…puede ser peligroso-Tyson hablando entre dientes ya que, si movía mas su boca, seguro que pasaría algo malo

-¡De…dejen de quejarse! Pensaré en algo para salir de esto- hasta el bicolor se encontraba bastante tenso y nervioso en esta situación

Y es que hicieron tantos movimientos, que terminaron en una posición bastante sugerente: Kai con su "amigo" en cierta parte de Tyson, el "amiguis" del peliazul en cierta parte de Max y el "compadre" de Rei estaba a escasos centímetros de la boca de Tyson.

De pronto se abre la puerta del dojo, dejando pasar a cierto conocido de ellos.

-Bien, aquí está tu Dragoon. Tienes que probar sus mejo…-se queda callado y anonadado por la escenita que estaban montándose esos cuatro

Rojos a más no poder.

-Ohh disculpen, si quieren vuelvo más tarde- rojo como una langosta

-Hermanito he regresado, espero que estes feliz de ver…

-…- los cuatro se quedan en shock

-…-Kenny sudando frío

-…-tic nervioso por parte de Hiro

-Ehhh… ¿nos ayudas?- se atrevió a decir el hermano menor de éste

**Cinco segundos después…**

-INTERRUPCION-

Sale una chica de cabello verde bien hipster.

-Lo sentimos, tuvimos que cortar esta parte ya que no es apta para menores de 18 años contiene violencia, sangre y gritos desgarradores. Les avisaré cuando puedan volver a sintonizar este fic, por mientras, vean este comercial-hace reverencia y se retira

_**Comercial…**_

_**¿Cansado de que te pongan el cuerno? ¿Harto de ser siempre el puerquito del dinero para tus conquistas? ¡Pues eso se acabó! Viene para ti el repeleinteresados. **_

_**¡Sí! Este producto ha sido utilizado en más de 90 países si no cree de sus beneficios, escuchen a este testimonio feliz.**_

_**Tf: gracias a este producto me he quedado cotorra y solterona de por vida, pero mi dinero está asegurado- hace un guiño mientras levanta el pulgar**_

_**¡Ya lo ha visto! Cómprelo ya y te aseguro que siempre estarás solo. **_

Regresa la chica terminado el comercial.

-Ha concluido la masacre. Regresamos con el fic.

**PIIP**

-Te has pasado Hiro. Solo estábamos jugando y nos quedamos atorados-defiende a sus compañeros que están en el piso K.O

-Así empiezan primero, luego se dan el acostón y al día siguiente si te veo ni me acuerdo-retirándose del lugar

-Nunca vi tanta violencia junta en una sola persona- Kenny menciona algo traumado

-Suspira- así se ha portado siempre, solo que esta vez se le pasó la mano. Ayúdame Kenny-el mencionado le sigue

**Varias horas de recuperación después (ya de noche)…**

Había sido un día bastante agitado para todos. Por ello Tyson se encontraba fuera del dojo contemplando el reflejo de la luna en el estanque.

-Pensé que ya estarías dormido-se sienta el bicolor a su lado

-No, tengo varias cosas en la mente que no me dejan dormir-sigue viendo el reflejo

-No fue culpa tuya. Hiro malinterpretó todo y ambos sabemos que fue accidental-le mira

-Gracias- le sonríe

-Tyson, hay algo que quiero decirte- mirada de becerro enamorado

-¿Y qué es Kai?-le mira con ojos brillantes

Musiquita cursi de fondo.

-Yo... quiero decir que tu...tú me...gus...

- Ya es tarde, hora de dormir- interrumpe el mayor de los Granger

-Otro día hablamos Kai. Buenas noches- sonríe y entra al dojo

Viendo que ya está adentro, se pone serio.

-Bien Kai no andaré con rodeos: Si le tocas aunque sea uno solo de sus inocentes y bellos cabellos, te castro a mano limpia-dice frío y mirada matadora

-Si lo que digas- menciona desinteresado pero por dentro casi se hace del miedo recordando el salvajismo del mayor

-Qué bueno que lo entiendas. Buenas noches- se retira

-Esto va a ser un largo torneo. Lo bueno de esto es que no creo que haya nadie más a parte de mí y Rei que esté detrás de Tyson- entra al dojo a dormir

Lo que no sabe Kai, es que más de uno anda tras los huesos de su peliazul.

_**Continuará…**_

**¡WAAA! Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Trataré de no tardarme tanto la próxima vez.**

**¿Quién o quiénes serán los que estén tras los huesitos de Tyson?**

**¿Hiro tendrá que convertirse en guardaespaldas de su hermanito? (coftienequecof)**

**¿Qué harán Kai y Rei cuando se entere que no son los únicos que babean por Tyson?**

**¿Quién quedó convencido con el producto del comercial?**

**¿Por qué me imaginé hablar estas preguntas como idiota? **

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos vemos**


	3. El tigre anda suelto

**Hola a todos. Lamento la tardanza, pero apenas tengo pocos días de haber salido de vacaciones y para rematar, estoy enferma -.- bueno, sin más por decir aquí les dejo el siguiente capi. Los personajes no son míos, son de alguien que se llama igual como uno de los protagonistas (afff, amo a ese hombre por haber creado a Rei-corazones alrededor*). **

**Dedicado a Moon-9215 te adoro amigo, aunque a veces tus ideas me dan miedo cofcof. **

**Capítulo 3: no te metas con el relámpago y el fuego (parte 1): El tigre anda suelto **

La gente huía despavorida, se encerraban a cal y canto en sus casas como si un animal peligroso, además de salvaje, los acechara a punto de atacarlos y destrozarles la cara. Todo esto sería creíble si en verdad fuera un animal quien infundía el terror, pero no, era algo (más bien alguien) peor.

Si, era nada más ni nada menos que Rei caminando a pasos firmes y pesados en busca de su próxima víct… emm… de una persona, con una mirada que si fueran dagas, matarían a la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino.

¿Cómo es posible que Rei, un chico calmado, serio y prudente, haya podido convertirse en semejante peligro para la sociedad? Bien, lo averiguarán muy pronto.

_**Una hora antes…**_

Los equipos de Beyblade llegarían pronto al torneo mundial. Los blitzkrieg boys fueron los primeros en arribar al aeropuerto.

-Te ves ansioso de llegar Tala y tú no te quedas atrás Brian- Spencer les mira extrañado

-No es nada, simplemente es la emoción de poder beybatallar luego de varios meses- el pelirrojo hablando serio mirando hacia la puerta de salida

-Además, ¿desde cuándo te interesa lo que hacemos?-Brian le lanza una mirada fría

-Están emocionados porque quieren ver a Tyson y Max- dijo sin tapujos el más alto del equipo

Ambos chicos detuvieron su andar.

-Más te vale que esa boca no se afloje estando cerca de ellos

-Te irá mal si vuelves a abrir tu bocota Spencer- le apoya Brian

Retoman su camino dejando en claro sus advertencias a su compañero de equipo. El mayor los sigue dejando de lado el tema.

_**Minutos después en el aeropuerto…**_

Los Majestic y BEGA llegaron al aeropuerto. Al cruzarse sus caminos resultó que comenzaron a llevarse bien hasta que…

-Estoy ansioso por ver a Tyson. Me pregunto si se habrá hecho más fuerte- Enrique cruza sus brazos despreocupadamente detrás de su nuca

-Pareciera que estas enamorado de él. En todo el trayecto del avión no dejaste de hablar sobre Tyson-Oliver le recrimina fastidiado de oírlo a cada rato decir el nombre del peliazul

-Es cierto Enrique, "parece" que estas "enamorado"- Robert fija su fría vista hacia el

-Pensaba que yo era el único-dijo Brooklyn asombrado y honesto (mejor no hubieras hablado, creo que te atacarán a la yugular)

-No me digas que te gusta Tyson también- le mira Garland algo sorprendido

Momento de tensión.

-¡Buaj! Parecen viejas sesentonas enamoradas de un artista de época. Si les gusta alguien déjense de payasadas y admítanlo de una buena vez- Johnny se adelanta no aguantando más esa "conversación amorosa"

En vez de calmar las aguas, al parecer las agitó más. La "inesperada amistad" no duró mucho después de todo.

_**Luego de varios minutos… ¡bah! Ya llegando los otros equipos ¿Para qué complicarse la vida?...**_

Los White Tigers y los PPB All Stars llegaron como siempre disputándose y retándose. Pero lo más sorprendente es… que Mariah y Emily no tenían nada que ver con esta discusión.

-¿Cómo crees que Max se va a fijar en un tipo que parece que durmió en una caja de arena?-Rick se burlaba de la apariencia del líder de los felinos

-¿Crees que notaría a un tipo con una nariz tan grande como el pico de una cacatúa y con cejas de azotador?-Lee no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a insultar la apariencia física

-Uy si, como si tus cejas no fueran tan grandes como tu ego- Michael no ayudaba en mucho, complicaba aun más las cosas

-Miren quien vino a hablar, el beisbolista fracasado con peinado de niña- hablan los dos restantes al mismo tiempo

Mientras seguían descubriendo quien era el más feo y/o el más inepto, el resto de los equipos solo los miraba con un gran goterón.

-No puedo creer que nosotras alguna vez nos hubiéramos rebajado a semejante nivel de idiotez-Emily suspira mientras acomoda sus lentes

-Créelo amiga, pero ellos están peor. Vámonos, hay que adelantarnos ya que esto va para largo-la pelirrosa propone haciendo que los demás estén de acuerdo con su idea

Pasaron de largo a los "machos alfa" para dirigirse a la salida.

_**En casa de Tyson…**_

-¡Dije que no Tyson!

-Vamos Max, no te cuesta nada

-¿Nada? ¡Mi integridad está en juego!

-Ay ni que te fuera a doler tanto

-¡Pues si duele fíjate!

-Lo que pasa es que no aguantas nada, no seas nena Maxi. Anda, acepta y te aseguro que te quitas un gran peso de encima y además, te va a gustar como nunca

-Bueno si insistes…

…

…

…

…

-¡Jah! Perdiste

-¡Yo tenía razón! Sabía que no debía de sacar otra carta- se rinde dejando el resto de sus cartas en la mesa (Jejeje, apuesto a que muchos malpensaron XD)

-¿Cuándo se supone que iban a llegar los demás? Me estoy aburriendo con sus juegos tontos. _Debería estar prestándome SU atención_-Kai miraba molesto aquella escenita de risas entre el peliazul y el rubio

-Pues nadie te está obligando a vernos Kai-hace puchero por su comentario-Ven Max, vayamos a la cocina por algo de comer para todos

El rubio lo sigue sonriente. Ya estando a solas en la cocina, se encierran para discutir algo importante, tan importante que de ello depende la salvación de la humanidad.

-Escúpelo Max, ¿te gusta Rei?- le pica sonriendo malicioso

Si, muy importante…

-N…no sé de que hablas-mirando hacia la ventana de forma nerviosa

-Owww, si te gusta-le pica de nuevo-No por nada esa miradita inocentona iba vagando de los músculos de Rei a sus ojos

-¿Tan obvio soy?-rojo como semáforo al verse descubierto

-No te preocupes, solo yo lo he notado. Además, mis labios son una tumba- el peliazul hace un cierre con sus dedos por toda la boca

-Bien, ahora admite que estas babeando las banquetas por Kai-ahora era el turno de Max para sonreír maliciosamente

-Jajaja, cla…claro que no. Kai no me gusta, ni que estuviera tan bueno-mirando nerviosamente a Max

-Ok, como digas

-…

-…

-…

-Y…

-¡OK YA! Sí, me encanta Kai y pienso que está más bueno que el pan ¡Aish! Como odio tus trucos mentales- le da la espalda molesto por sus "poderes mentales" mientras termina la comida se pone a limpiar la cocina

-_¿Cuáles trucos mentales? El solo se echó la soga al cuello. Pfff… a veces cae tan fácil bajo presión-_piensa con una gran gota en la cabeza acomodando la comida en platos

_**Con Kai y Rei…**_

-Presiento que algo muy malo está a punto de ocurrir-mirando hacia la puerta donde se fueron hace varios minutos Tyson y Max

-Siento que algo nos hará sacar nuestro lado salvaje-apoyando al bicolor con la vista en la misma dirección que Kai

-…

-…

-…

-…

(Más pausas dramáticas)

-Hay que vigilar a Tyson/Max-hablan al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose por su sincronía

-Bah, estamos nerviosos porque vamos a defender nuestro título de campeones-intenta convencerse el chino sonriendo nerviosamente

-Es posible-el bicolor mantiene una falsa seriedad

-Digo, ¿Qué puede pasar antes de que Max y Tyson regresen? ¿Qué les pidan una cita?-sonando muy intranquilo y riendo por su broma

-Pfff… eso sería patético- haciendo pose de "me vale un pepino lo que haga el mundo porque aquí mando yo" pero por dentro, la cosa es MUY diferente

(Muajajajaja, si supieran)

**Con el cachorrito y el dragón…**

-Espero que sea suficiente para todos

-Claro, si tú no les pones las manos encima primero a la comida-Max se burla

-Jajaja, mira como me rio. Además, ya te lo dije Max estoy en pleno de…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING (sonido barato de teléfono).

-¿Hola?...

_**Con los potencialmente celosos homici…cof, con Kai y Rei…**_

-¡Ya era hora! Pensé que moriría de inanición-Kai "mira molesto" a Tyson cuando éste le entrega un plato

-No lloren más, que la comida acaba de llegar-Max sonríe y le entrega un plato al moreno

Transcurrían los minutos, Max y Tyson no dejaban de verse de reojo a cada momento por lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los mayores del equipo.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué están ocultando ustedes dos?- deja su plato a un lado

-Han estado muy callados y eso es demasiado raro, específicamente en ti Tyson- frunce el ceño el moreno esperando una respuesta

-Suspiran pesadamente-Bueno, la cosa está así: Tala y Brian nos llamaron por teléfono, nos saludaron, contestamos que estamos bien y…

-Ve directo al grano Tyson. Estas dando muchas vueltas al asunto y no eres de esas personas que se tardan en decir o hacer algo, ya que todo lo haces por impulso y de forma directa lo llevas a cabo-Kai ese día estaba muy hablador

-Tala me invitó a patinar en hielo y Brian a Max al cine-lo dice de corrido

-…

-…

-Ammm… est…

-¡¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE IR A UNA CITA CON ELLOS?!-alterados el bicolor y el pelinegro, los zarandean como muñecas de trapo

-Pero solo es una cita de amigos-sorprendido el rubio por el drástico comportamiento de Rei

-Ni que nos fueran a secuestrar o algo así-el peliazul casi se hace del miedo al ver la cara de psicópata de Kai (igualita a la que puso cuando el poder de Black Dranzer se le subió a la cabeza)

-¿Qué no entienden? ¡Son peligrosos! No vayas Max-Rei se altera más tomándole de los hombros creciendo en él una extraña sensación de celos homicidas

-¡Reacciona Tyson! Puede ser una trampa- Kai intenta hacer entrar en razón al peliazul agarrando sus muñecas

-Es definitivo ¡De aquí no se mueven!- se pone en la puerta

-¡Cancelen esas dichosas citas ahora!- hace lo mismo el peliazul

-Ehhh… no podemos- se hacen chiquitos (típica escena anime cuando alguien regaña o asusta a otra persona)

-¿Por qué?- aura y mirada asesina mode on

-Po…porque ya vie…

-Hola, lamentamos la tardanza- Tala y Brian hacen acto de presencia

-Espero que no estemos interrumpiendo nada- se acerca a Max-Bien, creo que nos vamos-se lleva a Max-No se preocupen, se los devolveré sano y salvo o con algo nuevo en él-susurra claramente lo último mientras desaparecen

-Tranquilo Kai, regresaré a Tyson entero-se acerca al oído del bicolor- pero con una gran sonrisa y un regalo-sonríe de lado separándose y saliendo del lugar con el peliazul

Auras asesinas en aumento, celos desbordados y sobre todo una sed insaciable…

-Al parecer tendremos que cambiar de profesión Rei

-Definitivamente. No dejaré que le ponga las manos encima a Max

-Van a desear no haber nacido. No permitiré que Tala tenga su cita soñada- sonrisa psicópata made in Kai

-Ohh si- salen en busca de sus víct…emmm de Tala y Brian

_**Al tiempo actual… **_

-Brian, ¿Qué película veremos?- pregunta nervioso

-Scream: los inicios- sonriendo victorioso imaginado que Max tendría miedo y lo abrazaría y que pasarían otras cosas muy interesantes

-Ok, entremos-le sonríe nervioso entrando ambos en la sala

Se sientan viendo que la película está a punto de comenzar, Brian "accidentalmente" coloca su brazo detrás del asiento de Max. Comienza con que una pareja de enamorados están viendo solos una película de miedo en casa sin imaginar el horror que les depararía.

Rei, como el "psicópata de la peli" caminó lentamente hacia "la pareja feliz".

"… _¿Quién eres tú? ¡Deja de acosarnos psicópata!" "Cuelgan y les llaman de nuevo-¿Bu…bueno?"  
"Somos la policía. Rastreamos la llamada… viene dentro de la casa. ¡SALGAN DE AHÍ!" _

"_Muy tarde-la pareja intenta huir al verse cara a cara con el asesino"_

Toman de los hombros a Brian haciéndole helar la sangre.

-¿Q…quién e…eres?- intenta voltear a ver pero el miedo lo paraliza

-_Tu peor pesadilla/_Tu peor pesadilla

Los gritos de nena de Brian fueron ahogados por los gritos de la muchacha que presencia la muerte de su novio…

_**Minutos después…**_

Max iba todo zombi (además de traumado) por la horrible escena que tuvo la desdicha de ver (y no hablo de la película) pero muy sonrojado y nervioso por la cercanía de su cuerpo con el de Rei mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y salían de lo más frescos (hablando obviamente solo de Rei quien fue que salió así) del lugar.

-¿Sabes? Te está afectando convivir con Kai- asustado y rojito mirándole con una gran gota en la cabeza

-No sé de qué estes hab…

-¡Oye Max! Te había buscado por todas partes- Rick hace acto de presencia con su inseparable grabadora-Toma Rei, sirve de algo y cuida esto-le lanza la grabadora y aprovecha que el mencionado casi cae al suelo para llevarse a Max a rastras

_**Lejos de Rei…**_

Rick lleva a Max a un gimnasio para que "le ayudara a ejercitarse". Aunque su motivo oculto era impresionar al rubio con su fuerza y sus músculos.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer Rick?-viéndole algo confundido

-Sostén mi camisa- se la quita dejando ver su trabajado abdomen mientras se sienta para levantar unas pesas de mano (¿así se llaman no?)

El rubio se le queda viendo de forma fija imaginando varias cosas.

-_Me pregunto cómo se vería Rei sin camisa, sudado, mientras hace ejercicio-_poniendo cara soñadora y sonrojado por su pensamiento (Maxi, ¿Quién te viera? Tan inocente que te creía)

-_Jejeje, estoy tan bueno que se ha dado cuenta que soy su hombre ideal-_sonriendo sintiéndose realizado- Ven Max siéntate en mis piernas- invitándolo a estar en su regazo

Despierta a Max de su ensoñación (lo sacó de Reilandia) mirándole asustado.

-No gracias, aquí estoy bien-poniéndose nervioso

-No tengas miedo, no muerdo…mucho-sonrisa pervertida por parte de Rick

-Te acaba de decir que no quiere-llega Rei interponiéndose entre los dos

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí. ¿Crees que vas a poder conmigo Rei?- deja las pesas y se pone cara a cara con el

-A parte de ser bueno en el Beyblade, también lo soy en otras cosas como sacar la basura por ejemplo- desafiándole

-Inténtalo chico gato-burlándose

Rei se le deja ir iniciando así una pelea dentro del gimnasio. Max intenta detenerlos pero alguien muy conocido se lo lleva del lugar de forma rápida y silenciosa.

_**Cinco minutos después…**_

Se veía a Rick tumbado en el piso con una enorme pesa en la cabeza quedando K.O. (Pudo el solo lanzarle una pesa de 200 kg en plena cabeza).

-¿Dónde está el chico rubio que acompañaba a ese tipo?- le pregunta a un pobre sujeto que miraba a Rei como si fuera un demonio con ojos malignos de gato

-S…se lo llevó otro chico ru…rubio. Cre…creo que era beisbolista-se desmaya

-Al parecer alguien más está provocando que el tigre quiera sacar sus garras-se va con cara de asesino serial

La gente que se encontraba ahí rezaba para que el pobre diablo que se llevó al chico rubio saliera vivo de "la ira del tigre".

_**En un lugar muy lejano…nah no es verdad, casi a la vuelta de la esquina…**_

-¿Por qué estamos en las cajas de bateo Michael?-confundido por la inesperada "visita" al lugar

-Pues para que observes que buen bateador soy- las bolas comienzan a salir

Las batea sin ningún problema sorprendiendo a Max con su habilidad.

-_Debo admitir que es bueno. Me pregunto, ¿cómo se verá Rei con traje de beisbolista y bateando?-_ y deja volar su imaginación más allá de su antiguo mundo de inocencia mental

-Oye Max, ¿crees que tengo que trabajar más mis pectorales?-se acerca a él quitándose la camisa sacándolo de sus sueños locochones presumiendo sus atributos

-Lo único que tendrás que trabajar serán tus gritos-Rei jala de repente a Michael con un bat en mano arrastrándolo al baño

Lo último que se supo de Michael fueron los gritos desgarradores que salían de su garganta. Max se preguntaba cómo era posible que el siempre calmado y prudente Rei se haya convertido en un asesino en potencia.

-Vámonos de aquí Max, antes de que otro loco quiera enseñar sus miserias-lo jala del brazo saliendo del lugar

-¿Por qué se van tan pronto Rei?

-No nos han dado la oportunidad de saludarlos

Lee y Mystel les impiden el paso mirando fijamente a Max y haciendo que Rei active su alarma de "anti secuestradores".

-Ni piensen que voy a dejar que se acerquen a Max- sabiendo a donde iba la cosa con esos dos

-Bien Rei entonces que así sea

-El calmado Rei está a punto de sacar sus garras- saca su blade al igual que Lee

-Verán que tan filosas son mis garras-prepara a Driger

-Rei no lo hagas, son dos contra uno- Max le mira preocupado

-No voy a dejar que nadie te ponga las manos encima-mirándole de reojo-No ahora que sé lo que quiero-sonriéndole de medio lado llevando su mirada de nuevo hacia los otros dos

-Rei…-se sonroja por la "declaración"

-Tres

-Dos

-Uno

-¡Let it rip!-hacen girar sus blades

Lee y Mystel comenzaron dándole un castigo al Driger de Rei y este hacía todo lo posible para repelerlos. Rei avanzaba un paso pero los otros dos, todo se veía en contra del moreno sin la posibilidad de ver una victoria.

-Qué fácil está siendo derrotarte Rei

-Ríndete Rei, estás frito

-¡VAMOS REI! Puedes hacerlo- le apoya Max haciendo reaccionar al mencionado

-La primera regla de la jungla que deben saber… ¡ES QUE NO SE METAN EN EL TERRITORIO DEL TIGRE!-agudizando su mirada haciéndola felina- ¡AHORA SE ARREPENTIRÁN! ¡GARRA GATLING!

Driger sale de su blade para ejecutar su ataque mandando a volar los blades de Lee y Mystel.

-Vámonos de aquí Max. Ya es tarde y tengo que llevarte a casa- toma su mano dejando a los perdedores ahí

_**En casa de Max…**_

-Max, yo… lamento mi comportamiento poco sutil. De seguro estás pensando que soy un psi…-es interrumpido por un inesperado beso del rubio

-Aunque me dejaste algo traumado con esa nueva faceta tuya, fue lindo que lo hicieras- abrazándole del cuello (claro, es MUY LINDO que alguien que "te quiere" desnuque gente con pesas, saque gritos desgarradores con un bat de beisbol y destruya blades solo para demostrarlo)

-¿Quieres ser mi novio Maxi?- tomándole de la cintura y acercándolo a él

-Claro, me gustaría ser "la reina de la selva"-se ríe recordando las palabras de Rei cuando bey batalló con Lee y Mystel

Rei solo sonríe por el comentario cerrando su noviazgo con un tierno y apasionado beso. Sin duda alguna, fue un gran día para esos dos.

**Continuará…**

**Ya se, de seguro se preguntan: ¿era necesario tanto ped… para explicar por qué Rei anda así? Pues… ¡SI! XDD Si no, ps… ni yo me entendía, además, decidí que haría más largo el capi-sicomononolequedodeotra- cof ehhh bueno espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Cómo habrán quedado Rick y Michael con semejante ma…nita de gato que les dio Rei?**

**¿Cómo se imaginan a Max como reina de la selva?**

**¿Quieren más drama?**

**¿Por qué no se me ocurren preguntas más creativas?**

**Cuídense nos vemos en otro capi. Dejen sus revis, son los que me motivan para seguir escribiendo y conocer su opinión. **


	4. La furia del fénix

**Hola a todo el mundo. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de este hermoso y sensual fic así que sin más rodeos dejaré que lo disfruten. Los personajes de Beyblade no son míos ¡uff! Si lo fueran haría más temporadas con yaoi *w* cofcof emmm… continuemos con el fic. **

**Dedicado a mi padre Mirashi (te adoro XDD) **

**Capítulo 4: no te metas con el relámpago y el fuego (parte 2): La furia del fénix **

La gente ya no corría por las calles y se encerraba en sus casas. Prácticamente iban a esconderse a bunkers de alta densidad metálica y rezaban todo lo que se sabían, preguntándose: ¿Qué habían hecho para merecer este cruel destino? ¿El apocalipsis había llegado?

¡Para nada! Era simplemente Kai con una mirada de infarto y cara de psicópata que si un pobre tipo se cruzaba en su camino, lo calcinaba con tan solo mirarlo. Buscaba a su víctima para desmembrarla parte por parte… ejem, digo, buscaba a cierta persona para "tener una charla conservadora, respetuosa y civilizada".

…

…

…

…

En realidad solo quería desnucar, torturar y traumar a sus rivales de juego (en este caso, de amor) pero nada más.

_**Con Tala y Tyson…**_

-Vamos Tyson, te va a gustar-decía Tala extendiendo su mano hacia el

-N…no creo que sea correcto-le mira nervioso el peliazul

-No tengas miedo, tal vez la primera vez sea algo fuerte y difícil, pero lo disfrutarás cuando lo hagamos más veces-le hablaba muy seguro acercándolo más a él

-¿Se…seguro que lo voy a disfrutar?-mirándole desconfiado

-Muy seguro

-Ok, lo intentaré

…

…

…

…

-¡AUCH!- golpe

-¿Estás bien Tyson? el hielo está muy resbaloso por eso no pudiste evitar dar el sentonazo- le ayuda a levantarse (¿en qué andaban pensando? Ya los caché jojojo)

-Gracias Tala. Jejeje, de verdad soy torpe para andar en hielo- evita caerse de nuevo

-Descuida, no todo se logra a la primera. Pero aquí tienes a un buen instructor- le lanza una de sus mejores sonrisas coquetas

El peliazul se sonroja por el comentario.

Siguen andando con cuidado por la pista de hielo y después de varios minutos, Tyson comenzó a tomarle el ritmo a los patines (para malestar de Tala ya que lo quería más tiempo pegado como lapa para evitar caerse). De pronto el pelirrojo escucha un extraño ruido, pero lo deja pasar mientras se acerca poco a poco a Tyson.

-_Al fin esta es mi oportunidad de mostrarle a Tyson quien es el mejor partido para…_ ¡EL!- el hielo se rompe de repente haciendo que Tala se sumerja en el hielo como paleta

- Jajaja, esto es tan divertido Tala, ¿Tala?- voltea hacia atrás y ve al mencionado como cubo de hielo- ¡TALA!

_**Minutos después…**_

Se llevan a Tala al hospital con un severo caso de hipotermia. Aparece Kai con rostro sereno, extrañamente relajado y ¿feliz?

-Me pregunto… ¿cómo fue posible que el hielo se haya roto? Era muy grueso. ¿Qué crees tú Kai?-mira al mencionado de forma confundida

-No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo pasó semejante tragedia- finge descaradamente su "pena" mientras sonríe en sus adentros sosteniendo su blade

-¡Miren! Una ardilla raquítica con retraso-alguien grita haciendo que volteen la mirada para asombrarse por el nuevo espécimen descubierto

-¿Qué?

-¡SABIA QUE EXISTÍA!

-¿Pero qué dices? Esa cosa no exis…-Kai voltea y ve que el peliazul no está

¿Quién se lo habrá llevado? Un momento… esa voz, ese olor a fragancia importada de imitación, esa sombra que vio que se llevaba a Tyson como saco de papas (que irónico ¿por qué no lo detuvo al instante?).

-Robert-sonríe sádico- vas a aprender que si juegas con fuego, te quemarás esa nariz de Cóndor que te cargas

Sigue los pasos del Conde plumífero, ejem cof, del chico europeo.

_**Con Tyson y Robert en un lugar muy carísimo, elegante y muy fu fui (o sea, muy nice)…**_

-Bien Tyson, hoy habrá un cotillón (1). Ten, ponte esto ya que necesitas estar bien presentable-le da un vestido de época de colores azul y negro muy elegante (y a simple vista) muy costoso

-¿Qué rayos es un cotillón? ¡Y no voy a ponerme esa cosa!-le grita alterado al ver que tendrá que usar esa cosa

-Insisto. Además, hay gente muy importante esperando, eso es una falta de respeto y es lo único elegante que tengo. _Y lo único que puede hacerle honor a tu belleza_-intenta no babear al imaginar al peliazul con ese vestido- Te espero en la sala principal-señalando una puerta a su derecha

-Está bien. Dame esa cosa- le quita el vestido yéndose a cambiar

_**Diez largos minutos después… **_

Se observa a un Robert algo impaciente esperando a su "princesa". Éste se había puesto un traje de época de colores morados y negros que le hacía parecer un conde villanesco.

-¡Rayos! Odio este vestido. No puedo ni caminar bien-entra a la sala

-Vaya, hasta que te dignas a apare…

Se queda mudo al presenciar la belleza de Tyson resaltada con el vestido encajando perfectamente en el cuerpo del peliazul y para rematar con su hermoso cabello cayendo suelto libremente.

-Robert, ¿estás bien? Te has quedado mudo- confundido por su repentino mutismo

-S…si claro, siéntate por aquí- retoma su semblante serio y lo invita a sentarse caballerosamente

-¿Dónde se supone que están tus invitados?-mirando a todos lados

-Este cotillón es sólo para nosotros dos mí querido Tyson. Me alegro haberte convencido de usar ese vestido, tu hermosa figura resalta con el-hablándole de forma halagadora y cortés

Se sonroja por los comentarios.

-Bien Tyson, iré directo al grano. Me gustas demasiado y quiero tenerte a mi lado. Por eso realicé este cotillón para nosotros y nadie nos molestará porque no pueden entrar sin usar traje de etiqueta-se levanta para acercarse al aludido

Se queda sorprendido por las palabras de Robert que no sabe qué hacer. Mientras que el mencionado va poniendo su cuerpo de forma peligrosa al peliazul. Está a casi nada de besar a un perplejo Tyson cuando…

-Al parecer no le gusta que invadan su espacio personal- se escucha el sonido de una espada "cortando el aire" alejando a Robert de su princesa

-Kai. _¡Oh vaya! Kai se ve muy apuesto con ese traje puesto_-se sonroja por su pensamiento sin apartar la mirada del mencionado

Este traía puesto un traje de príncipe de color rojo con azul (como el del cascanueces) una botas negras y guantes blancos haciéndole lucir como dijo Tyson, muy apuesto (imaginándose a Kai de príncipe mientras babea por su visualización*)

-Je, ¿quieres pelea Hiwatari?-saca una espada de quien sabe donde-Ya la tienes

Comienzan una batalla de espadas frente a un shockeado peliazul sin saber cómo detener la pelea entre esos dos y evitar que se maten. Minutos después de haber empezado, alguien se lleva a Tyson cargado como saco de papas (de nuevo) mientras que éste intenta zafarse de las inquietas (por no decir descaradas) manos de su captor.

-Me cansé de esto. ¡Apártate de Tyson!- esquiva el golpe de la espada de Robert para darle una patada en el estómago haciéndole retroceder y caer sobre kilos de armaduras

-Ya terminé con el conde cara de pájaro. Vámonos de una vez Tyson- voltea percatándose de que su princesa no está

Un aura asesina se desprende de él, mientras una sonrisa psicópata se asoma en su rostro para notar algunas pistas que le conduzcan a su próxima víctima.

-De pronto me dieron ganas de triturar comida italiana- su sonrisa se ensancha y sale del lugar

_**Con Tyson…**_

Se encontraban Tyson y Enrique en un lujoso yate con detalles dorados en la superficie del mismo.

-Bienvenido a mi yate Tyson. Ohh, creo que tu vestido se ha llenada de pescado-mirándole "angustiado"

-¡No!, si no me dices ni me entero- sarcasmo- Fue tu culpa porque te tropezaste y me hiciste caer en un puesto de pescado

-Tranquilo, en mi camarote tengo ropa limpia. Espero que te guste- le sonríe de forma extraña

-Claro-desconfiado, se dirige al camarote

_**Cinco minutos después…**_

-¡_Rayos!, este vestido es peor que el otro. Lo bueno es que no me obligó a andar con la mercancía mas disponible-_sale molesto y sonrojado del camarote

Trae un vestido corto hasta los muslos de varios tonos azules con un hombro al descubierto y el otro cubierto y una manga que cubre todo su brazo (vean el capítulo donde enrique ve un vestido que le recuerda a Tyson, ese es el vestido que usa).

-¡Wow Tyson!, ¿Dónde tenias todo eso escondido?- le mira el rubio lascivamente

-Ehhh ¿Gracias?- más sonrojado

-Estás para comerte lindura- lo sujeta de la cintura pellizcando con su mano libre su trasero

-¡Oye! Déjame en paz cerdo. No me estés tocando-intenta quitárselo

-Vamos Tyson, lo vas a disfrutar de lo lindo- trata de besarlo a fuerzas pero el mencionado no le deja

-Te dijo que lo soltaras- aparece Kai con su habitual pose de brazos cruzados pero con la diferencia del aura asesina que emana de su cuerpo

-Jejeje, e…era broma Kai. Solo estaba jugando con el- se aleja del peliazul y comienza a sudar al ver la mirada de infarto que le manda el bicolor

-¿En serio? Porque yo también me sé un juego que se llama "Desearás no haber nacido"- truena sus nudillos mientras pone una sonrisa sádica acercándose peligrosamente a él

Después de eso solo se escucha una risa psicópata y un grito desgarrador de nena.

_**Varios tortuosos minutos después…**_

Se observa a Enrique completamente desnudo y lastimado colgando de una cuerda a pocos centímetros de un tanque lleno de cangrejos junto con sus primas las langostas apuntando sus tenazas a ciertas "zonas frágiles" de su cuerpo.

-Espero que con esto aprendas la lección- lo deja colgando yendo a buscar a Tyson

Un tic nervioso y una gran vena afloraron al ver que se han llevado de nuevo a su peliazul.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en ponerles a cada uno de estos ineptos una orden de restricción para que se alejen de él-toma su camino en busca de Tyson

-Creo que yo debería de hacer lo mismo contigo Kai- detienen su andar

Sale de entre las sombras alguien fastidiosamente conocido por el aludido.

-¿Qué quieres Hiro?- mirada molesta

-Evito que te le acerques a mi hermano. No quiero que un pervertido como tú le ponga las manos encima-cruzado de brazos

-Que irónico puedes llegar a ser Hiro-sonrisa de lado-No estoy acosando a Tyson si eso es lo que crees- se borra su sonrisa poniendo rostro serio (si claro no lo acosas Kai, pero mejor que lo acose. No vaya a ser que le meta mano otro que no sea él cofcof)

-¿En serio? Entonces dime. Dame un argumento para creer que no lo estas acosando- desafiándole

-Todo el día lo he estado protegiendo de Tala, Robert y Enrique. Esos idiotas han tratado de pasarse de la raya con Tyson. Así que si me disculpas, tengo que rescatar a MI chico de la manos de otro sujeto- lo empuja siguiendo su camino valiéndole… una guayaba lo que le haga Hiro

-_Creo que me equivoqué contigo Kai. Incluso fuiste capaz de enfrentarme con tal de estar con mi hermano_- sonríe extrañamente tomando el camino contrario

_**En un lugar extraño y místico… nah, es solo la casa de otro de los pretendientes de Tyson **_

-Garland, ¿qué hacemos en tu casa?- confundido a más no poder

-Simplemente necesito a un compañero de artes marciales. Según sé, tienes buenas habilidades en el kendo- sonríe de lado

-Jejeje gracias- sonrisa amplia-Dime, ¿Qué quieres que haga? (como que me recuerda algo esta situación a ver… la tengo en la punta de la lengua…)

-Solo sostén esta tabla de madera para darle una patada- le da la tabla y la posiciona en su lugar

Hace unos pequeños saltos y como una ráfaga encesta la patada rompiendo la tabla en dos partes exactamente iguales. Al ver esto, el peliazul se sorprende por su habilidad.

-Increíble, eres bueno. Ni siquiera lo vi venir- sonríe con los ojos cerrados

-Dime Tyson-habla con voz sensual- ¿Crees que pueda "dar un golpe" contigo?-abrazándole de la cintura

-¿Qué te pasa Garland? _No me digan que el también. ¡ARRRGG! ¿Por qué me habrán hecho tan irresistible?-_llorando internamente

-Nada, solo quiero disfrutar de tu cerca… ¡NIAA!-lo jalan del cabello haciéndolo caer al suelo

-Para ser alguien muy conservador tienes las manos resbalosas- Kai se pone frente a Tyson para evitar que se le acerquen

-Con que esas tenemos ¿no Kai?- se levanta de un salto-Quieres una pelea supongo. Pues bien, tienes suerte- se pone en pose de ataque

-¿Crees poder ganarme con tus remedos de kung fu? Se nota que no me conoces- quitándose su bufanda

-Adelante Kai, te espero- sonrisa confiada

-Emmm chicos…

-¡NO TE METAS TYSON!- le gritan asustándolo en sobremanera

Comienzan la pelea. Kai lanza una patada al rostro de Garland pero por pocos centímetros logra librarse del golpe, Garland da una serie de puñetazos que Kai logra bloquear con facilidad. Esta pelea era como presenciar un combate entre Jackie Chan contra Jet Li (2).

_**Interminables minutos de lucha después…**_

Kai logra noquear a Garland llevándose por fin a Tyson del lugar.

-Cielos Kai, nunca creí que fueras tan bueno. Recuérdame no hacerte enojar- sonríe

-Tyson yo…

-Shhh, no digas nada-pone un dedo en sus labios-Gracias por cuidarme

-Lo haría de nuevo con tal de que no se te acercaran más-sonríe sinceramente

-Que linda escena romántica- frente a ellos se aparece Brooklyn con una de sus típicas sonrisas relajadas

-Otro tonto que quiere morder el polvo- molesto por la interrupción

-Tranquilo Kai, solo vengo a decirte algo-señala hacia ellos- El destino dice que Tyson y yo debemos de estar juntos porque fuimos hechos el uno para el otro

-Pero qué rayos te pasa…

-Di lo que quieras Brooklyn- lo interrumpe Kai- NINGUN DESTINO está escrito en piedra. Que te quepa en tu cabeza bipolar que no voy a dejar que Tyson se quede con un demente como tu

-Kai- sorprendido y sonrojado

-Así que dile a tu "vidente futurista" que nadie va a alejar a Tyson de mi lado- tomando de la cintura al peliazul

-Como quieras Kai. Solo no comiences a llorar cuando el destino te aleje de mi amado- se va

-Hm… idiota- mira a su razón de ser- Tyson yo…

Abre los ojos de sobremanera al verse besado inesperadamente por el peliazul. Pocos segundos después corresponde el beso.

-Te amo Kai- dice sorprendiendo más al bicolor

-También yo Tyson- lo abraza de la cintura- Oficialmente eres mi pareja y por ende NADIE excepto yo tiene derecho de admisión a tus labios- sonrisa arrogante

-Sonaste como todo un creído, pero me quitaste las palabras de la boca- feliz de la vida

-Eso no será lo único que quite de tu boca- le besa de nuevo

Entre abrazos y besos se demostraron el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, dejando de lado el mundo y sus preocupaciones. Ahora solo importaba demostrarse cuánto se aman.

**Continuará…**

**(1) Un cotillón- a lo que me han dicho- es como un tipo de fiesta formal**

**(2) Amo a esos sujetos, sobre todo a Jet Li *W***

**Se deja caer toda adolorida de forma mental en su cama*. Creo que mi mente se rompió algo -.-**

**Otro capítulo más terminado, ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Qué pasará con los pretendientes de Tyson?**

**¿Qué estará planeando Brooklyn para separar a nuestra parejita?**

**¿Enrique sobrevivió al ataque de las jaibas?**

**¿Tala habrá recuperado el calor de su cuerpo por semejante baño de hielo que le dieron?**

**¿Habrá alguien más que quiera intervenir en esta relación?**

**¿Dónde está Daichi? Tal vez aparezca o tal vez no XD**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fis. **


	5. ¿recompensa? ¿qué le pasó a Daichi?

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un capi más. ¿Saben? Me di cuenta de algo muy importante: que a veces tienes que empezar de cero para que las cosas sean productivas y efectivas. Como es este caso decidí ya no dejar abandonados mis fics (los que tengo en progreso claro está) y trataré de actualizarlos en un tiempo justo. La verdad no puedo prometer que los capis saldrán súper rápido porque en primera, quedé completamente seca de ideas a causa de los trabajos finales y segundo, que mi inspiración es muy traicionera (demasiado diría yo) así que espero que me comprendan. **

**Sin más por discutir, les dejo el capi y que lo disfruten. **

**Capítulo 5: ¿recompensa? ¿Qué le pasó a Daichi? **

-Vamos Tyson no seas tan inmaduro- el bicolor le observaba cruzado de brazos comenzando a perder la paciencia

-Ya te dije que no Kai. A…además sería raro- volteando la mirada avergonzado

-Hazlo de una vez-mirándole con cierto fastidio

-N…no quiero Kai. Aun soy muy joven para eso-rojo como tomate

-Al principio vas a sentirte incómodo, pero después te vas a acostumbrar- intenta convencerle

-¿No te molestará a ti?- comienza a ceder

-Para nada, es más, será un gran placer para mi tenerlo Tyson- lo abraza para transmitirle seguridad

-E…está bien Kai, dámelo- sonriéndole

Se sientan en la cama y con delicadeza Kai comienza a colocarlo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Tenías razón Kai! Es bellísimo- mirando con ensoñación el anillo de oro con detalles en rojo colocado en su dedo anular (¡ehhh sucios! ya los caché muahahahaha)

El peliazul coloca un anillo similar pero con detalles azules en el dedo anular del bicolor, sellando así su amor y su "compromiso". Kai ya tenía ganas de restregarle a la bola de perdedores que Tyson era solamente suyo en todos, TODOS los aspectos. (Kai sigue teniendo su lado malo y cruel a pesar que estar hasta las chanclas por Tyson jojojo).

-Eres de los que no hay Kai- lo abraza del cuello dándole suaves besos en los labios

-Pues un lindo y bello dragón me dio la idea ayer- toma su cintura para recostarlo en la cama

-¡KAI!- Tyson finge molestia mientras se sonroja fuertemente

-Fue muy… gratificante lo de ayer ¿no lo crees?-se acerca peligrosamente a él

-_¡Oh rayos! He creado un monstruo-_recordando la "recompensita" que le dio por salvarlo de sus "secuestradores"

_**Flash back**_

_Entraron a la casa del peliazul muy acaramelados y sonriendo bobamente tanto, que hasta podría decirse que había corazones flotando alrededor de ellos. _

_-¿Ka…Kai?- le mira sonrojado_

_-¿Qué sucede?- abrazándolo de la cintura_

_-Mi abuelo y mi hermano no están en casa. Y yo quiero recompensarte- más rojo_

_-¿E…estás diciendo q…que tú y yo…?- no podía creerlo, ¡Tyson por fin sería suyo!_

_-Quiero recompensarte por haberme salvado- lo besa apasionadamente- Espérame en mi habitación, que te tengo una sorpresita- dice coquetamente retirándose _

_-Claro- iba al cuarto a paso lento y tranquilo… ¿a quién engaño? Casi se tropieza con un florero carísimo por correr a la recámara de Tyson a esperar su "premio"_

_**Minutos después…**_

_-Ya estoy listo. Espero que te guste_

_-Te tardaste demasiado Ty…_

_Su reclamo fue interrumpido al ver a su peliazul tan tentador y violable. Reposando en la puerta se encontraba Tyson con un vestido de novia blanco muy sexy hasta los muslos, guantes blancos que cubrían todo el antebrazo y un bonito tocado en el cabello haciéndolo ver aún más irresistible. _

_-¿Te gusta? Lo elegí porque te gusta que las cosas sean tomadas "seriamente"- se sonroja por su comentario_

_-Es muy lindo "esposita"- se acerca a él tomándolo de la cintura haciéndole sonrojar más por su comentario y llevándoselo a la cama- lástima que solo te durará poco tiempo puesto-sonríe coquetamente_

_Se dan un apasionado beso comenzando a tocar sus pieles por encima de la ropa._

_**Minutos después…**_

_Completamente desnudos y con la pasión desbordada entre dos almas que están a punto de ser uno solo._

_-¿Estás listo Tyson? Puede que al principio te duela, pero después te vas a acostumbrar-le dice el bicolor viéndole amorosamente_

_-Hazme tuyo Kai- decidido le da un beso para que continúe _

_El bicolor entra de forma lenta haciendo lo posible por no lastimarlo. Tyson se aferra a las sábanas debido al dolor que siente por el miembro de Kai abriéndose paso en su interior. Espera varios minutos para que su chico se acostumbre y así comenzar a moverse dentro de él, pero no aguardó tanto ya que el peliazul hizo un movimiento de cadera para incitarlo a moverse. _

_-Ma…más rápido Kai_

_-Como tú digas- se mueve más rápido y profundo_

_Varios minutos de caricias, besos, gemidos y palabras de amor lograron hacer que ambos llegaran al clímax del placer y con gemidos ahogados, liberaron su esencia. _

_-Te amo Kai- abrazándolo _

_-Te amo Tyson- le da un beso cargado de amor _

_No tardaron mucho en caer en los brazos de Morfeo a causa del cansancio de la actividad reciente. _

_**Fin del flash back**_

-¡DETENTE KAI! No podemos hacerlo de nuevo, se nos hará tarde- intenta apartar a manazo limpio las traviesas manos de su novio

-Vamos Tyson, si anoche me pediste más y más- lo acorrala contra el colchón

Y entre maldiciones, manazos y ruiditos raros (cofgemidoscof) siguieron "discutiendo" (no lo niegues Tyson lo quieres, ¡lo deseas!)

**Con Rei y Max…**

Estaban muy sonrientes abrazados en la cama del rubio mientras se miraban y se daban besos de piquito. Ya que anoche fue muy… especial para esos dos.

_**Flash back…**_

_Entraron a la casa del rubio besándose y tocándose descontroladamente. Max le indicó a su chino que lo esperara en su habitación mientras iba a "ponerse cómodo y darle una sorpresita"._

_-¿Me pregunto qué estará tramando Maxi?- recostado en la cama _

_-Rei, he vuelto- habla el rubio con voz sexy _

_-Oh, qué bueno que regresa…-se quedó mudo al contemplar el atuendo de su chico_

_Max estaba vestido con un atuendo muy sexy de dos piezas que hacía alusión a "la novia de Tarzán" (Jane)._

_-Oh vaya, mi "reina" se ve muy linda- abraza al mencionado tirándolo a la cama y acorralándolo entre él y el colchón _

_-Pues tu reina quiere recompensarte por ser tan valiente y salvarme- le besa_

_Rei corresponde con más pasión para comenzar a poner las cosas más caldeadas. _

_**Minutos después…**_

_-Hazlo Rei, hazme tuyo- le mira deseoso esperando ser uno con su amado _

_-Será un placer- lo besa para distraerlo_

_Comienza a introducir su miembro en la entrada de su rubio. Ya estando dentro, comienza a moverse lentamente. _

_-¡A...AHH! ma…más rápido Rei- buscaba mayor contacto moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo más acelerado_

_Ni tonto ni perezoso el chino obedece moviéndose más rápido y más adentro. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos dejaran salir su esencia. _

_-Eso fue grandioso _

_-Ni que lo digas- Rei acerca a Max recostándolo en su pecho_

_-Te amo Rei_

_-También te amo Maxi_

_Se dieron un suave beso para dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo al mundo de los sueños._

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Quiero darte esto-le da un collar el cual tiene la mitad del símbolo del ying-yang simbolizando su compromiso y amor

-Ohh Rei, es tan lindo- lo abraza

-Ahora estaremos juntos siempre- le sonríe cálidamente

-Hagámoslo de nuevo Rei- le mira con un singular brillo en los ojos

-Como tu digas Maxi- besándolo apasionadamente comienzan otra ronda de amor (qué insaciables me salieron estos muchachos)

**En casa de Tyson**

Afortunadamente para la parejita habían "terminado sus deberes" antes de que llegaran los familiares del peliazul a la casa y como broche de oro, el papá de Tyson arribó hoy a la ciudad. Ambos estaban decididos para hablar de su relación con ellos.

-Familia, quiero darles una gran sorpresa- les mira serio

-¿Pasaste con 100 el examen de matemáticas?- emocionado

-Abuelo dije que era una sorpresa, no un milagro- menciona algo molesto por la interrupción

Goterón general.

-Bueno como les decía antes de ser groseramente interrumpido-se aclara la garganta- Kai y yo somos novios- suelta de golpe

…

…

…

Silencio total

…

…

…

**Tres segundos después…**

-JAJAJA, hasta que por fin este par decidió aclarar las cosas- el abuelo los abraza feliz de la vida

-Pensé que jamás estarían juntos- el padre de Tyson sonríe levemente

-¿Co…cómo es que…?

-Querido muchacho, tu abuelo es muy perceptivo. Además las miraditas que se lanzaban lo decían todo- hace avergonzar a ambos chicos

-Y esas sonrisitas que se dedican cada vez que ganaban una beybatalla los expuso por completo- más sonrojo para la parejita

-Bien, supongo que todo es felicidad de ahora en adelante ¿no?- el hermano mayor se acerca a ellos- Escúchame bien Kai porque no te lo repetiré dos veces: si te pasas de mano larga (1) o lo haces llorar, te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido-voz de ultratumba

-Eso será lo último que quiera hacerle-el bicolor lo enfrenta firme y seriamente (si Hiro supiera que esos dos cofcof no estaría tan seguro de sí mismo)

Después de la total aceptación de su relación, siguieron conversando amenamente sobre temas de real importancia trascendental (¡qué va!, solo les están sonsacando a ciertas personitas todo sobre cómo, cuándo, dónde y por qué se enamoraron) además de mostrarles sus alianzas como símbolo de compromiso.

**En casa de Max…**

Se veía al papá de Max totalmente K.O. en el piso de la cocina mientras que su mamá estaba feliz de la vida.

-Sabía que había algo entre ustedes dos. Si bien soy una mujer de ciencia, mi instinto de madre claramente me lo avisó- los abraza cariñosamente

-¿Qué… que pasó?- despierta todo confundido

-¡Rei y Max están comprometidos! ¿No es eso lindo cariño?- sonríe feliz

-Ohhh si, que felicidad. Si me disculpan, creo que me desmayaré de nuevo-cae al piso

Goterón por parte de los tres.

**Varios minutos después…**

Se encontraban ambas parejas cerca del río entrenando arduamente, concentrándose en lo que se sería uno de los eventos más importantes para la humanidad…

…

…

Comentar sus "experiencias" Kai y Rei en un lado y Tyson y Max en otro.

-Te digo Max, Kai es tan…tan… TAN en la cama que… ¡dios! Casi muero quemado de placer es todo un fénix de fuego (ya nadie respeta su propia privacidad. Pero a ustedes no les molesta ¿verdad?)

-Pues Rei es todo un tigre en la cama. ¡Uff! Fue increíble, hasta casi me hace una garra de tigre (LOOL)

**Rei y Kai…**

-¿Qué tal están tu y Tyson?

-Bien, supongo que tú estás bien con Max

-Si, desde luego

…

…

…

-¡Tyson me hizo sentir una gran brisa de placer!

-Maxi me hizo desear convertirme en un adicto al agua- hablando emocionados y sin ninguna pizca de pudor

Seguían hablando de sus experiencias cuando de pronto algo les hizo detenerse. A lo lejos se veía un Daichi completamente sucio y lleno de golpes, caminaba tambaleando amenazando con caerse en cualquier momento.

-Daichi, ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunta Tyson preocupado

-Parece como si te hubieran arrollado-el rubio le mira conmocionado

-¿Quién te hizo esto Daichi?-Rei se acerca esperando una respuesta

-Vamos Daichi habla- el bicolor cruzado de brazos

-…-no responde

-¡Vamos Daichi! ¿Quién fue?- alza la voz el peliazul comenzando a impacientarse

-F…fue…

-¿Daichi?-Max viendo como pierde el equilibrio y trata de ayudarlo

-¡Dilo de una vez Daichi!- el pelinegro gritando a punto de perder los estribos

-Fue…Ming Ming- cae desmayado en los brazos de Tyson

No podía creerlo, ¿Por qué Ming Ming le haría algo tan cruel a Daichi? Aquí había gato encerrado y ellos van a descubrir la malvada razón de la chica de los BEGA bladers pero necesitaban que Daichi despertara para llevar al fondo de esto. Sin más por hacer, se llevaron al pequeño pelirrojo del lugar para ser curado.

**Continuará…**

**¡OMG! Pobre Daichi, debió de haber sido algo malo para que la prinzorri… cof la chica lo dejara en semejante estado. Ahora, las preguntas**

**¿Qué le hizo Ming Ming a Daichi?**

**¿Despertará de su desmayo?**

**¿Qué pasará con nuestras parejitas? **

**¿Por qué no se me ocurren preguntas más creativas?**

**Esperen el próximo capi para saberlo. Cuídense, nos vemos y por fa dejen revis :P**


End file.
